Vampire Knight- A KanameYuuki love story chapter 1
by Deathfeather55
Summary: I switch it up a little. Its kind of the way i thought of Vampire knight. HOPE YOU ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

At Cross Academy everyone was getting ready for the summer dance that night. Everyone was dressed in elegant gowns and as everyone was getting ready and heading to the dance Yori and Yuuki were getting ready.

"Yori-chan, do you think this dance will be better then the last one?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes I do Yuuki-chan." Yori replied smiling "I heard Kaname is going to be there too."

"Really?" Yuuki asked blushing slightly.

Yori just smiled and said "Let's get going to the dance. I hear Kaname has a surprise for you."

As Yuuki and Yori made their way to the dance Idoue and Akatsuki meet up with them and lead them to the dance.

"See you later Yuuki." Yori said as she walked off with Akatsuki and Idoue.

Yuuki made her way through the students and found Kaname at the far end of the room with Zero, Shiki, Rima and Ruka. As Yuuki made her way towards Kaname and the rest of the vampires. Only Yuuki and Zero knew that they were vampires along with Yori and Kaien Cross Yuuki's father. Yuuki now stood before them dressed in a white dress that was short in the front and long in the back.

"You look beautiful tonight Yuuki. Come walk with me." Kaname said.

Yuuki nodded and the two made their way from the group and into a room. Yuuki sat down on the only couch in there and looked up at Kaname. 'I wonder what Yori was talking about when she said surprise. I mean she knows about vampires and I'm not one. Wait could it be? Oh my god." Yuuki thought to herself. Seeing this Kaname sat beside her. He softly touched her silky skin with his hand. Yuuki froze and turned to Kaname.

"Ka-kaname...-Senpai?" Yuuki said staring at him.

"Shh Yuuki. I know Yori already said something about me having a surprise for you." Kaname whispered.

"Ka-kaname..." Yuuki said.

Kaname softly pushed Yuuki down onto the couch to where she was laying down now. Kaname softly kissed Yuuki's pale pink lips. Yuuki surprised at this didn't know how to react. She tried to push Kaname off, but she couldn't. After all he was a pureblood vampire. Kaname pulled away and stared at Yuuki's deep brown like eyes and whispered "Yuuki, I love you." Yuuki's eyes got wide. She had finally heard the words she longed to hear from him.

"I love you too Kaname." she said as she took him by surprise by kissing him. His eyes went wide and he kissed back deepening the kiss. Kaname got up and locked the door and made his way back over to Yuuki and began to kiss her again. He trailed his kisses down her jawline to her neck to her collar bone. Kaname was able to keep control over himself. Yuuki started to moan. She moaned his names a few times and Kaname smirked with his soft yet cold lips against her neck.

"Ka-ka-kaname, p-please, s-s-stop." Yuuki moaned.

He looked up at her and said "Yuuki are you ready for this?"

Yuuki looked up at him surprised not knowing how to answer she looked away, while a light blush crept onto her face.

"Yuuki, I know your enjoying this. And right now you are very open and I could do what I want. But I will not. Not without your permission. Do I have it, Yuuki?" Kaname asked looking down upon the girl. Yuuki nodded slightly and the blush on her face got darker when Kaname kissed her neck and trailed the kisses down to her shoulder. Yuuki let out a small moan as he did so. Kaname started to find Yuuki's soft spot on her neck. He found it but she wouldn't crack. Kaname getting a little annoyed, wanted to bite her but if he did so, he would loose control so easily. Instead he pinned her against the wall roughly and began to kiss her again on the neck, finally, Yuuki giving in, gasped. Kaname smirked with his lips on her neck. Yuuki, not wanting to show her bad side to no one, tried to slip away. But Kaname wouldn't let her. He pressed his body against her's and her eyes went wide. Kaname saw this and started to walk away them Yuuki grabbed his sleeve. Kaname took this as a sign and went back over to her.

"What is it my dear?" Kaname asked smirking.

"You should really finish what you started Kaname-senpai." Yuuki replied looking up.

Kaname started kissing her again. But this time he brought her over to the bed in the room and pinned her on the bed. Yuuki, trying to keep herself propped up with her arms failed. She laid down with out noticing till Kaname's hands started to roam. As that was happening Yuuki started to undo the buttons on his suit. Kaname noticing pulled away and looked at a blushing Yuuki. Her hair was a little messy and she was breathing heavy from all the kissing. Kaname untied the ribbon on Yuuki's neck and put it on the bed beside her. Only in his white dress shirt and black dress pants and shoes. Yuuki only wearing her white dress and white socks sat up and looked at Kaname. He noticed and looked at her.

"Is something wrong Yuuki?" he asked knowing what was wrong.

She couldn't help it anymore. She came closer to him and kissed him pinning him to the bed. Kaname was surprised at this and kissed back. Small tears ran down Yuuki's face. Kaname had now taken his shirt off only in his black dress pants had Yuuki pinned. The back of her dress was unzipped and slipping slowly down her soft pale lily skin. Skin touching skin they two had a wonderful night. The next morning Yuuki woke up to find Kaname dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. He was laying on the couch with his hand in his soft velvet black hair. Yuuki sat up only to find that she was in fact nude. Blushing, she pulled the covers around her like a dress without sleeves she walked over to the sleeping Kaname. She sat down in the chair next to the couch. She touched his hair and began to play with it. Kaname woke up to someone touching his hair. 'This soft skin' Kaname thought. He looked over to see Yuuki playing with his hair. He sat up slightly only to startle Yuuki, who feel out of the chair.

"Sorry about that Yuuki, I didn't mean to scare you." Kaname said helping her up.

"It's ok, I am alright." Yuuki smiled still holing the sheets around her like a dress.

"You look silly, but cute, Yuuki." Kaname said embracing her in a hug.

"Thank you Kaname." Yuuki said.

"Here. I had the head master bring us some fresh clothes." Kaname said handing her a set of clean clothes.

"Thank you." Yuuki said smiling.

Yuuki got dressed in pants and a long sleeve white shirt. As she went to walk out of the bathroom she heard her dad and Kaname talking.

"Kaien, I would like to make Yuukimy bride." Kaname said starting her father in the eye while they talked.

"Very well Kaname. Go and ask her right now." Kaien said smiling.

Yuuki ran back to the room as quick as she could to think this over before Kaname got back to the room but she was too late. Not even a minute after getting back to the room, Kaname comes in and see's Yuuki pacing.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?" Kaname asked in his calm voice.

Yuuki froze and looked up to Kaname standing there.

"N-nothing." Yuuki said nervously.

Kaname sighed and walked up to her and as he got down on one knee he said "Yuuki, will you marry me?"

Yuuki couldn't find her words. She started crying tears of joy and nodded yes. Kaname got up and hugged her.

"Yuuki, don't think you wont go unpunished. I know you heard me and your dad talking." he replied.

"I didn't hear anything of the sort." Yuuki said trying to hide the shamelessness in her voice.

"Don't lie to me, Yuuki. I know you were there. I smelled fresh blood." he stated

Yuuki froze as he wrapped his arms around her. He moved her wet brown hair from her soft, silky neck. Yuuki froze at Kaname's actions. He began to kiss her soft spot on her neck. She didn't dare moan to give him the pleaseure he wants. Kaname was getting annoyed. He then was a little rough with her and pinned Yuuki against the wall. Finally, she gave in and gasped. Kaname smirked at this and pulled away from her and laid back down on the couch. Yuuki slide down the walk onto the floor. She was blushing and panting. She slowly crawled over to Kaname and begun to kiss him. Kaname smirked smirked to himself. 'She finally gave in, perfect.' Kaname thought. He softly pushed Yuuki of him and sat up. She looked at him confused. Kaname smiled and kissed her again. Since there was no school that day, the students went about their own doings, leaving and coming on the school grounds. Kaname was sleeping, so Yuuki decided to go out for a bit. She met Yori out at the school gates.

"Good Morning, Yori-chan." Yuuki said running up to her.

"Morning, Yuuki. How was it last night?" Yori asked walking with her friend.

"I-it was alright." Yuuki said blushing.

Yori smiled and the two pressed on. They returned before curfew and went their separate ways.

"Night Yori-chan." Yuuki waved at her friend.

"Night Yuuki." Yori waved back at her.

As Yuuki made her way to the room where Kaname was, she was thinking so much that she almost got a headache. Yuuki opened the door to the room to find Kaname not their. 'That's weird, where could he be?' Yuuki thought to herself as she put her stuff on the bed to find her green nightgown and pants to match it on the bed. She smiled to herself. Before she turned around, arms coiled around her, she froze. She knew who this was and leaned back into him. Kaname started kissing her neck and licking it. Blush started covering her face, but none the less Yuuki enjoyed this.

"How was your day?" Kaname asked while putting his hands on Yuuki's waist.

"It was good, I was with Yori all day." Yuuki replied blushing.

"That's good. I'm glad you had fun." he replied.

His hands made his way up Yuuki's shirt. Her soft skin, her pale lips, and her dark brown hair. Kaname then moved everything off the bed and laid her down. He went and locked the door and made his way back over. Yuuki sat up and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and Yuuki without noticing it laid down. His hands still near her waist, Yuuki wanted this more than anything, but, she didn't show it. 'His hands, his lip, and his soft voice, I love them.' Yuuki thought. Then at that moment Kaname had taken Yuuki's shirt off along with his own. Their upper half was skin touching skin. Yuuki was moaning and gasping. Kaname smirked. He started to take off her pants, little by little. Yuuki didn't stop him, and soon she was just in her bra and panties. Kaname started kissing down her belly. Yuuki moaned and gasped, and soon she had no power over him. He pressed on listening to Yuuki making sounds and made his move. Yuuki was surprised at this. And as the night went on the two made love. It was morning now and Yuuki looked around and right when she was about to sit up, she stopped and noticed she was nude, yet again. Before she could get up and get dressed, a strong arm coils around her and pulls her down. Yuuki look to see who it was and it was Kaname. He pressed his body against hers.

"Good morning, Yuuki." Kaname said smiling.

"Good morning, Kaname." Yuuki replied back with a smile.

Not knowing what came over her she softly kissed Kaname. He was surprised at her actions but just kissed her back. He pulled away and said "You need to get ready for classes Yuuki."

"Okay, I will." she said smiling.

Yuuki met up with Yori and they went to class. The day went by really slow. Then it was the afternoon, and the day class students were waiting for the night class students.

"Day class students, please go back to the dorms it's past curfew." Yuuki shouted.

"Now." Zero said bluntly.

"Zero..." Yuuki said.

"Hey guys, I'm a prefect too now." Yori said coming up to them.

"Cool, Yori. You'll come with me to learn the ropes ok." Yuuki said.

Yori nodded and right when she did the night class student came out. Kaname came up to Yuuki and softly kissed her forehead. Everyone's jaw dropped. Yuuki just blushed. When everyone was in bed, Yuuki, Yori, and Zero all went about the school grounds.

"Yuuki?" Yori said.

"Yes, Yori-chan?" Yuuki asked.

"Is it hard? Knowing that Kaname is a vampire and your human?" Yori asked.

"Not at all. I've known that since I was little." Yuuki said smiling.

After their rounds they went to bed. Yuuki walked into the room and fell on the bed. She was tired and she wanted to go to bed. She looked over to see Kaname already asleep. She smilied and moved a strand of velvet black hair from his face. She got up and dressed in her light green nightgown. Kaname was never asleep, cause when Yuuki got into bed Kaname kissed her.

"Yuuki, would you like to become, a vampire?" Kaname asked her as he was on top.

"Ka...na...me, sen...pai?" Yuuki asked.

"A beast like me who feeds on blood for energy." he replied.

"Yes." Yuuki said.

He slowly bent down and bite her neck. His sharp and smooth fangs sunk into her neck. At first she felt pleasure, but then her neck started burning were he sunk his fangs in.

"Kaname-" she was cut off but hiss hand over her mouth.

She started to struggle to get free. But it was useless. Kaname then lifted his head and bit his wrist and put it to Yuuki's mouth. She grabbed it and licked the blood, then she bit his neck. She then looked at him. At the moment the sent of his blood reached the vampires of the school.

"Kaname?" Yuuki said

"Yuuki." he said whipping the blood her mouth.

"Your now a vampire my dear Yuuki." Kaname said smiling at her.

It was true her hair was longer than normal. She was the pureblood princess of the Kuran family. She looked around and looked back at Kaname.

"For now you will still be a day class student. I will see about moving you to the night class." Kaname replied.

Yuuki nodded and after she did, she passed out. Kaname caught her and laid her down on the bed. He then got into his school uniform and went to the headmaster.

"Kaien, I would like to see about moving Yuuki to the night class." Kaname said.

"Very well Kaname, but for now she will remain in the day class so that no one starts to question." Kaien replied.

"Very well. Thank you Kaien." Kaname replied and left.

Kaien smiled. It was the next day and Yuuki got dressed for the day class. 'This is going to be fun.' Yuuki though to herself while getting dressed. As she finished Kaname walked up to her and gave her a little box.

"Here, these are the tables we use to keep our selves under control." Kaname said with a smile.

"Thank you Kaname." Yuuki replied.

She walked off and headed for her first class of the day. Her hair was pulled back into a braid so that it wouldn't get in her face during the day. She sat down next to Yori who smiled at her knowing what happened.

"Yuuki, so your a vampire now?" Yori whispered to her.

"Yes, I might end up getting moved to the night class. I don't want to." Yuuki whispered back sighing.

"Well, maybe you should talk to the headmaster, see what he thinks." Yori whispered back

"Good idea I will after class." Yuuki whispered back smiling at Yori.

Yuuki head towards the headmaster's room. She knocked and came in.

"Dad, I was wanting to know if I could stay in the day class." Yuuki said.

"Yuuki, we will see how it goes at first but if you almost attack someone then you must be moved to the night class." Kaien replied smiling

"Thank you dad. I promise I won't." Yuuki smiled running out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was time for Christmas break and the student made their way home. Yuuki, Zero, Yori, Kaien, and Kaname all stayed at the Cross home. Everyone was having a great time. Later that night Yuuki wasn't feeling so well. She felt like she was burning up and sick. She didn't want to wake Kaname, so she made her way to the restroom and got sick. The next morning was the same, but only this time Yori heard her.

"Yuuki, are you ok?" Yori asked.

Yuuki pulled her into the room.

"Yori-chan, I- I think I'm pregnant." Yuuki stated.

Yori's eyes went wide.

"Does Kaname know?" Yori asked.

"No he doesn't, at least I don't think he knows." Yuuki replied sitting on the bed.

Yori sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be ok. Just wait for the right time to tell him. Now hurry and get dressed we are opening presents soon." Yori replied with a smile.

Yuuki smiled back and got dress in a red skirt with a white long sleeve shirt. Everyone was having a good time and giving presents and smiling and laughing.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Yori beamed

"Merry Christmas." Yuuki and Kaname said at the same time.

"Merry Christmas." Zero and Kaien said.

"Everyone, can you you be quiet for a minute I have something to tell you." Yuuki said standing up.

Zero, Kaien, Kaname, and Yori looked at her. Yori already knew what she was going to say. 'Damn, so soon?' Yori thought to herself amiling.

"First off this might be a shock to you all. Yori already knows what it is cause I told her about it first." Yuuki explained "I'm pregnant with Kaname's child." Yuuki said while blushing.

Everyone was silent. Yori smirked, Zero was pissed, Kaien smiled and Kaname got up and hugged her. Right at that moment Zero got up and punched Kaname in the jaw. Yuuki, shocked ran over to see if he was ok.

"Zero, what was that for?" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Why? Why did you let this happen Yuuki?" Zero spat.

"Mistakes happen Zero. Let it be and let's enjoy the rest of Christmas." Yori spat.

"I agree with Yori. We need to calm down just a bit."Kaien said scratching the back of his head.

They had a great time the rest of the night. Everyone was in bed now. Yuuki was the first in bed. She jumped when someone touched her. She looked to see it was Kaname.

"Sorry if I woke you Yuuki." Kaname smiled softly at her.

"You didn't wake me."Yuuki replied

He smiled and went to go change. Yuuki was sitting on the edge of the bed. Kaname keeled and put his head in her lap. She stroked his head. She then took his hand and put it under her shirt on her belly. Kaname looked up at her and smiled. The two of them were smiling. They didn't notice that Zero was peeking in at them. 'Damn it! Why did it have to be Kaname and not me?!' he thought to himself as he made his way to his room. It was the last day of break and Yuuki slept in while everyone got up early. Breakfast was almost done. Then Kaien said "Yori can you go wake Yuuki up please?"

"Sure I will go get her." Yori replied back.

As Yori made her way to get Yuuki she was thinking if her child was going to be a boy or girl. If it would look like her or Kaname. She smiled at her thoughts and entered the room.

"Yuuki, Yuuki, it's time to get up. Breakfast is almost done." Yori replied.

"Okay I will be down in a minute. Let me get dressed." Yuuki replied.

Yori left the room so Yuuki could get dressed. Yuuki made her way down to the kitchen, only to be greeted by her dad with a big hug. Surprised, Yuuki hugged back. She sat next to Kaname. Zero was so pissed that he didn't hear Kaien say that breakfast was done. As the day pressed on, Yuuki and Yori got dressed to go outside to make a snowman and Zero, Kaien, and Kaname were inside chatting.

"So, Kaname, have you and Yuuki decided on a name for your child?" Kaien asked happy.

"Not yet, but, if it's a girl I would love to name her Hana Kuran.." Kaname said smiling.

"That's a good name I love it." Kaien said. "I'm going to be a grandpa" Kaien said with a dreamy face.

Zero was quiet the whole time. The girls burst in laughing and panting. They looked up to see the three men staring at them confused. They looked at each other and laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Kaien asked confused.

"N-nothing." Yuuki managed between fits of laughter.

"W-what she said." Yori laughed.

"Ah! Yuuki, have you thought of a name for your child yet." Kaien asked.

"Well, if it's a girl I want to name her Hana Kuran." Yuuki said smiling

"That's Kaname want's to name her too." Kaien said.

"Really?." Yuuki asked as she sat beside Kaname.

He nodded and after awhile Yuuki fell asleep while everyone was talking.

"Looks like she was tired." Yori said as they all sipped their hot coco.

"Yeah. You two were outside for awhile." Kaien said

Zero didn't say anything. Right at that moment Yuuki woke up.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Yori laughed.

"How long was I asleep?" Yuuki asked sitting up.

"At least two hours dear." Kaien said.

"That long?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes, we didn't want to wake you, so, we let you sleep." Kaname said kissing her forehead.

That was it Zero had reached his limit and stood up.

"Outside now, Kuran." Zero spat.

Everyone looked up at him shocked. Yuuki stood up and faced him.

"What is your problem all of a sudden Zero?" Yuuki asked annoyed.  
"That your marrying him and your carrying his child!" Zero spat.

Everyone was shocked, but Yuuki was pissed. No one ever talked about Kaname, her Kaname. She slapped Zero and he fell to the ground. Everyone looked at Yuuki surprised. She never slapped anyone before till now.

"You don't ever speak ill of Kaname in front of me." Yuuki hissed.

"Damn you Yuuki! Why? Why do you protect him?!" Zero yelled.

"Cause! I'm going to be his wife, I'm carrying his child, and I'm a vampire!" Yuuki yelled baring her fangs at him.

Kaname got up and held her back. Zero was shocked. He didn't know until now that Yuuki was a vampire. Yuuki fainted and fell limp in Kaname's arms. After everything was settled down a bit Yuuki woke up to see she was alone in the room. She sat up and saw Kaname next to her with his head on the bed asleep. She sighed happily. She stroked his cheek softly, and as she did, he woke up.

"Yuuki, your awake?" Kaname said smiling.

"Yes, I am." Yuuki said

Kaname sat on the bed next to Yuuki now. He leaned in and kissed her on the neck. She sighed happily at the touch of his lips on her neck. She laid down again still tired. Yuuki then took Kaname's hand and placed it on her almost big belly. Kaname smiled at this, knowing it was his child. Break was over for Cross Academy and everyone was coming back. Yuuki was still able to go to school for another week. But after she couldn't go anymore for awhile since she was about to have a baby. Kaname, Yori, and Kaien helped her.

"Yori." Yuuki said as they were finishing making up a room for Yuuki's and Kaname's child.

"Yes Yuuki?" Yori said looking up at her.

"I'm so happy." Yuuki replied with a smile.

Yori looked at her and smiled. As the two girls finished the room, they walked out. As the two went out to go get things for breakfast before everyone woke up, they didn't notice that Zero was already awake. The two girls laughed as they walked in to find everyone up.

"Morning everyone." Yuuki replied.

"Morning Yuuki." Kaien and Kaname said.

"Where's Zero?"Yori asked looking around.

"Still in his room sulking." Kaien replied.

"I'll go check on him." Yuuki replied heading up the stairs.

"Damn, she can still face him after all this?" Yori remarked.

"I guess so."Kaien sighed.

As Yuuki made her way up the stairs, she didn't notice that Zero was already coming down the stairs. They stopped when they came face to face. At that moment Zero pulled out his gun Bloody Rose. Yuuki's eyes went wide when she saw this. She rushed down the stairs as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast. Zero then started chasing her. Yuuki then screamed and Kaname, Yori, and Kaien ran up stairs to see what was wrong. They found Zero pointing the Bloody Rose at her. Yori ran up and smacked his hand and the gun dropped. Kaien grabbed it and put it in his big coat pocket.

"Zero, what the hell were you thinking?"Yori spat at him.

"I-I.."Zero said falling to his knees, finally noticing what he did.

"Yuuki, are you ok?" Kaname asked rushing over to her side.

"I-I think, I'll be ok." Yuuki replied half scared.

"Zero you are forbidden from using the Bloody Rose for awhile."Kaien said firmly.

After breakfast everyone made their ways to their rooms. Kaname went to check on Yuuki, but she wasn't in the room. He found her in the babies room fixing some of the stuffed animals on the shelf. He smiled at her and walked over. Kaname put a hand on her shoulder softly. Yuuki looked up to see Kaname there.

"Hey." Yuuki said.

"Do you need any help, Yuuki?" Kaname asked.

"Maybe getting up first off." Yuuki laughed.

Kaname helped Yuuki up and to their room. Yuuki laid down on the bed.

"You look really tired Yuuki rest a bit ok." Kaname said

"I'm not tired." Yuuki argued trying to sit up.

"Yes you are. Now please rest." Kaname said not allowing her to get up.

Kaname was right Yuuki was tired. She soon fell asleep after. Two hours had passed and Yuuki was still asleep. While she was sleeping Zero, Yori, Kaien, and Kaname were down in the living room talking.

"Yuuki still asleep?" Yori asked sipping her rose tea.

"Yes, she seemed very tired. She's been working on our child's room." Kaname replied.

"Well I say she deserves some rest for awhile." Kaien replied also sipping on his rose tea.

"I think she needs to just wake up." Zero said bluntly.

Everyone just stared at him mad. Then their attention turned to the stairs as Yuuki came down. Her long brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Kaname came over to her to help her walk to the couch.

"Kaname, I think it's time." Yuuki panted as they made their way to the couch.

Everyone's eyes went wide and they rushed her to the only hospital in town. After 2 hours of giving birth, Yuuki gave birth to a beautifull baby girl. After an hour she woke up. To see Kaname holding their child. He looked over to see Yuuki awake. She sat up and said "She's beautiful."

"She looks more like her mother." Yori replied walking in with Kaien.

"Yes, but, she has her fathers black hair." Kaien said with a smile.

"She also has his eye color." Yuuki smiled softly.

"Oh yeah, Yuuki you can leave tomorrow. Make sure nothing happens." Kaien warned.

Yuuki nodded and went to sleep that night. The next morning she got dressed in a red long sleeve shirt and blue pants with snow boots. Kaname, Yori, Kaien, and Zero met her outside in the hospital lobby. Kaname holding their day old daughter. Yuuki walked over and looked upon the small child and smiled. Kaname handed Yuuki their daughter. They signed Yuuki out and went home. Yuuki placed Hana Kuran in her crib and walked out shutting off the light. Leaving the door opened just a bit, she head down stairs and joined the others.

"She's asleep now." Yuuki replied.

"That's good." Yori replied coming out with a tray and some rose tea.

"Yes, you'll make a good mother." Kaien said smiling.

"Yes and Kaname will make a great father, speaking of which where is he?" Yuuki asked looking around.

"Ah, him and Zero went out for a bit." Kaien replied.

"I see." Yuuki replied.

After two hours of talking, Kaname and Zero returned. Everyone looked up at them and fell silent.

"Yuuki, I'm sorry I was a jerk to you." Zero replied.

"It's ok Zero." Yuuki said.

"Yuuki, where is Hana?" Kaname asked.

"Sleeping." Yuuki smiled.

Right when Yuuki said that Hana woke up.

"Not anymore she isn't." Yori giggled.

"I'll get her." Kaname said walking up stairs.

After a few minutes, Kaname came back downwith Hana in his arms. She was up and looking around. Kaname handed Hana to Yuuki. Everyone watched and held the little girl. After dinner Yuuki went up to the room to put Hana to sleep. Kaname walked in and smiled at the sight of his family. Yuuki was asleep with her arms around Hana, who was sleeping peacefully in her mothers arms. Kaname walked over and gentely woke her up. Yuuki got up and placed the little child in her crib. Yuuki and Kaname made their way back to their room. Everyone slept through the night, even Hana. The year at the academy ended. It was now summer and everyone was getting ready for the same dance again. Then they were free for 3 months to go home. It was summer and the vampires, Kaname, Yori, Yuuki, Kaien, and Zero all got more time to spend with Hana.

"She is so cute." Rima said.

"I agree." Akatsuki said.

"She looks like Kaname." Ruka said.

"How old will she be, Yuuki?" Shiki asked looking at her.

"She'll be 6 months tomorrow Shiki." Yuuki replied smiling.

"Wow that old already?" Yori asked looking at Yuuki.

"Yeah." Yuuki said smiling.

"Forgetting to wake me up huh?" Kaname came out smiling.

"So sorry dear, Hana woke up before you and everyone was here." Yuuki said sticking her tongue out at Kaname.

Everyone laughed at Kaname after that. The day went on and Yuuki, Yori, Ruka, and Rima were all outside with Hana playing. As all the guys Zero, Akatsuki, Kaname, Shiki, and Kaien stayed inside and talked. Then the girls got an idea.

"Hey guys come here." Yori said.

Everyone went over to her, Rima have Hana in her arms as Yori explained the plan.

"Ok so let me get this straight, all of us are going to go into the house with buckets of water, dump it on the guys, in our bikinis?" Yuuki asked

"Yeah pretty much." Rima said.

"I guess there is no way to back out?" Ruka asked.

"When it comes to Yori, Ruka, there is no way of backing out." Yuuki sighed.


End file.
